


Upside Down

by dat34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat34/pseuds/dat34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas are on top. Well, that used to be the case. The Omegas, led by their Queen, Asami Sato, have decided to turn the tide around. As the rarest breed in society, the Omegas have taken over, enslaving the Betas and capturing the Alphas, pitting them against each other to fight and prove themselves as worthy mates for the Omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your Majesty, she's here."

Crimson lips curled up in a smile.

* * *

Korra woke up and was surrounded by darkness. She snarled and started to thrash around when she discovered she was being held in a prison cell. Made of platinum.

"I wouldn't waste my energy trying, if I were you."

Korra whipped her head to the side. "Who are you?! Where am I?!"

The voice chuckled. "Easy. Name's Kuvira."

"Where are we?"

"Omega's Prison."

Korra froze. 

"Wait, that's a real thing?"

Kuvira chuckled again. "Of course it's a real thing. Haven't you heard the stories?"

"Well, yeah. But there are stories about almost everything. Doesn't mean they're all true."

"Funny you should say that." She paused. I've heard a lot of stories about you."

Korra growled. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"They say you can bend all four elements."

Korra snorted. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Aren't you the Avatar?"

"I think you've been told one too many bedtime stories when you were a kid."

"Shame. And here I thought I'd finally have a good fight."

Korra laughed. "Oh, I'll give you a good fight, don't you worry. I don't need all four elements to do that."

Now it was Kuvira's turn to laugh. 

"So...when's lunch time around here? Or dinner time. Hell, maybe even breakfast time. What time is it?"

"I'd get some rest if I were you. Tomorrow's going to be quite the day."

* * *

Korra woke up to a cold splash of water on her face. She jumped up, trying to grab onto the closest person next to her, but fell back to the ground. Her hands and feet were chained. 

The guards laughed at her. 

"Up. Now."

Korra pulled down on her chains, bringing the guards down with her. She jumped up, kicking each of them in the face. She started to run, but froze dead in her tracks. Her blood felt like it was on fire and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move a single muscle in her body. 

She yelled out in pain. 

"Not so fast." 

She was turned around and was met with a masked man. "Her Majesty would like a word with you."

Korra saw black.

* * *

 

Korra woke up with a pounding headache. She wiped off the dried up drool from the corner of her mouth. 

She looked around and found herself in a bathroom. But not just any bathroom. No, this one was fancy. Real fancy. Too fancy for prison fancy.

_Wait, have I just been dreaming this whole time?_

Her question was answered when she tried to move and found herself still chained. 

"Damn it."

The doors swung open. A young woman with short hair walked into the room. Two guys stood at her side. 

"Hi! You're awake!" She waved. "I'm Opal!" 

Opal stopped when Korra snarled and snapped her teeth at Opal. One of the guys, the taller of the two, immediately put himself between Opal and Korra. Korra smelled his scent, which flared the second he felt threatened.

"Easy, Bolin. It's okay."

He reluctantly stepped away, but kept a close watch on the two of them.

"Get cleaned up. Her Majesty wants to see you."

"Who the hell is this "majesty" that has you all running around like her bitches? And where the hell are we?!"

Korra was met with a shock of electricity. She looked up at the little runt who was holding a metal rod and smirking at her.

_I'm going to kill him when I get out of here._

"All your questions will be answered when you see her Majesty." Opal nodded at the bath. "Now, get cleaned up."

* * *

After Korra had taken her bath - well, her bath and then Opal's version of a bath, which included scrubbing her skin raw until she was spotless. Something about "Her Majesty" and her high standards of cleanliness. 

Korra scoffed and pouted. Who the hell was this woman?

She was taken into a larger room - a strange room, in Korra's opinion. It had a large bed - enough to fit four people. There were cushions every where and a small pool in the corner of the room. There were other objects and..."gadgets" lying around but Korra didn't even want to start to guess what they were for. 

The doors opened and Korra swung herself around. For a second, her heart almost stopped beating. Her eyes fell on the most beautiful woman she had seen. Long raven hair, beautiful silk skin and emerald green eyes. 

Crimson lips curled up into a smile.

"Hello, Avatar."

The woman made her way over to Korra, her hips swinging seductively from side to side. She held her hand out to Korra.

"My name is Asami."

Korra looked down and then back up at the woman. She raised an eyebrow and stayed quiet. The guard stepped forward, but Asami raised her arm to stop him.

"Leave us." 

The guards scurried out of the room. Asami started to circle Korra, eying her up and down. Korra felt herself being pulled back. She looked up. Asami had taken her chains and was pulling her to the cushions. 

Asami stood in front of Korra, their faces only an inch apart. Korra felt like Asami was staring into her soul. The feeling made her cheeks feel warm and she scowled when Asami chuckled at the sight. 

Her arms were on Korra's shoulders now. She pushed Korra back onto the cushions, tying her chains onto little loops sticking out of the wall. Asami took a seat next to her. 

"What do you want from me."

Asami chuckled, her hand on Korra's chest, drawing patterns with her fingertips. 

"Straight to business?"

Korra kept a straight face. Asami pouted. 

"Fine." She pulled her hand away. "You're in a different world, now Avatar. And you're going to have to fight your way through to prove yourself worthy."

Korra scoffed. 

"But, I presume that will be very easy, given your background."

"Look, I don't know what stories you've heard but I'm not the Avatar."

Asami only smiled. 

"And I'm not fighting my through anything so...just let me go!"

Asami jumped onto Korra's lap, straddling her hips. She leaned in, her lips right next to Korra's ears.

"The first thing you'll realize about this place is that Alphas no longer have power."

Asami's hands went to Korra's shoulders, and then her biceps, and then her neck - they were all over the place. Feeling. Leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

"You do what we say, when we say it."

Asami's hand clenched a fistful of Korra's hair, pulling her head back. Her lips were on Korra's neck.

"And you will fight."

Korra's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Asami slowly started to move her hips. 

"And if you win, you'll find that your reward will be very...satisfying."

Korra's breath hitched as Asami's teeth grazed her earlobe with that last word. 

And just like that she was gone. 

"Your first fight is in three days. I suggest you start training."

Korra watched as Asami sauntered away. 

Korra's head fell back with a curse. 

_What the hell have I gotten myself into now?_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Korra woke up to the sound of metal clanging against metal. She snarled as a guard passed by her cell, dragging a metal rod against each pole. She jumped up and grabbed and pulled the rod, bringing the soldier crashing into the poles. She heard a chuckle from the cell next to her.

"You're going to be interesting to watch in the rink."

They were chained and dragged out and were told to warm up. A man with the name Shiro Shinobi called out the pairings for the fights. Up first: Zaheer vs. Ghazan.

Korra stood by Kuvira and watched as the two men leaped and tore at each other. Korra raised an eyebrow, impressed when she saw Ghazan lava bend. She was even more impressed at the fact that despite this rare ability, Zaheer was still kicking Ghazan's ass.

Korra shook her head. "I don't get it."

"What?"

"You're Alphas. That clearly know how to fight. Why hasn't anyone escaped? Tried to fight back?"

Kuvira scoffed. She nodded her head up toward the booth in which Asami was sitting. "You see that guy up there?"

Korra nodded.

"His name's Amon. He's a blood bender. Queen's right hand guy. No one gets past him."

Korra growled as Asami smiled down at her. "This is so degrading."

"It's not as bad as you think. Most of us actually don't mind fighting." She nodded her head at Zaheer, who was just about to deliver his final blow. "Zaheer's been in love with P'Li for years. No one's going to stand in the way of that."

"Then why the hell can't they just be together? Why fight?" Korra watched as a beaten and unconscious Ghazan was dragged out of the rink.

Zaheer's reward was an hour with P'Li, who had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"We have to prove ourselves worthy. To show that we're strong enough to protect our mates, devoted enough to do anything for them."

"Oh, so it's all about them, is it?"

Kuvira chuckled. "It's not like that. Just wait and see."

Korra shook her head. She would never understand this madness.

The second fight was about to start. Mako vs. Iroh.

"This should be interesting."

"Who are these guys fighting for?"

Kuvira nodded her head up to the booth.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You can fight for her?"

Kuvira nodded. "I am, too."

Korra chuckled. Kuvira glared at her. Korra raised her arms apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. I just don't see anything worth fighting for. Prissy rich girl."

Kuvira chuckled. "I'm glad you feel that way. You'll be happy to know that you're fighting for her, too."

Korra choked on her yawn. "What?! I thought we got to pick who we fight for!"

"Normally we do." Kuvira paused. "But she's convinced that you're the Avatar. The most powerful being in existence. And she wants you."

"I'm not the Avatar." Korra snarled.

Kuvira simply shrugged. "Either way, I'm letting you know from now. We may be friends out here, but when we face each other in there, nothing will stop be from trying to tear you apart."

The bell sounded off, signaling the end of the second fight. Both of them were in really bad shape. A tie was declared - both of them couldn't stand and were in no condition to keep on fighting.

"Barbaric." Korra scoffed.

"Fight three!"Shiro announced. "Tahno vs. Korra!"

Kuvira clapped her on the back. "Show us what you got, Avatar."

Korra looked up and frowned when she saw Asami lean forward in anticipation.

_Oh, I'll give you a show, alright._

Korra stepped into the rink. Her opponent had a smug expression on his face. He brought his fists up, ready to fight. The bell sounded off. He sent a stream of water that hit her right in the face. 

She flew back and hit the floor. She wiped her face and stood back up. Tahno sent another three hits at her, all which connected. 

"Oomph!"

"What is she doing?" Kuvira muttered under her breath. 

Korra stood back up, ready for the next hit. She took hit after hit and after about half an hour, she was fighting to stand up. 

Her hand was clutched to her ribs, blood was pouring down the side of her face, her left eye swollen and barely open. Tahno came at her from above, his fist frozen in solid ice. He would show her no mercy. 

The ice shattered on impact. Korra's body dug into the dirt. She lay there, unmoving. The bell sounded. 

"Next fight: Lin vs. Kuvira!" Shiro announced.

* * *

Asami leaned back in her seat with a frown on her face. She watched as Korra was dragged off the rink.

"Send her to my chamber after she's seen Kya."

"Your Majesty?" Opal questioned.

"Discipline." Asami said, through clenched teeth. "She just started a game she has no hope of winning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one's a short one - but I promise there'll be an update soon!   
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Korra woke up to a faint, glowing blue light. She looked down and saw a pair of hands healing her ribs. She let out a pained groan and lay her head back down.

"You're up early."

Korra stayed quiet. 

"I'm Kya, by the way."

Korra turned her head away from the woman. With whatever strength she had left, she sat up and brushed Kya's hands off. She tried to climb off the table, but fell to her knees instead.

"I don't need your help. I can heal myself."

"So you  _are_ a bender."

Korra looked up at Kya. She struggled to stand. It hurt to breathe. She tried to bend some water over her ribs but lost her balance and fell again. Kya just rolled her eyes and helped her sit up. She started to heal Korra again and the relief felt so good Korra decided against pushing her off. 

"Mind telling me why you wouldn't fight back there?"

"I'm not actively participating in whatever bullshit it is you have set up here."

"Fair enough. But, you still could have dodged the attacks. No need to put yourself through this hell."

"I was trying to make a statement." Korra said through clenched teeth as Kya set one of her ribs back.

"Stubbornness won't get you anywhere."

"Tell that to your queen."

Kya let out a chuckle.

"You know, she's not as bad -"

"Don't. Don't even try. I will  _never_ have compassion toward a woman who locks people up against their will to fight against each other for other's entertainment."  

Kya fell quiet. "It's not like that." She whispered. 

Korra scoffed. She pushed Kya away and went straight for the door. 

"Her mother was murdered when she was six."

"And that's supposed to justify all of this?"

Kya shook her head. 

"Her father was one of the most powerful Alphas out there. Started his own company from scratch. He was a brilliant man. And swore that he loved his wife more than anything in this world. And would do anything to protect her." Kya paused. "Omega's were much rarer then than we are now. And you can only imagine how rare Mrs. Sato was, especially with her social status. And when she gave birth to an Omega, well, that just made it worse. One night her father was out in his workshop when a couple of gang members broke into their house. They were after the little girl, but of course her mother wouldn't have any of it. She died trying to protect her daughter. They burned her alive. And that was only after they had their way with her first. All in front of Asami. They almost got her, too." Kya took a deep breath before continuing. "Asami was obviously never the same after that. And she started to harbor anger and resentment at her father, who had only been a few hundred feet away, but did nothing to protect his wife. He was so hurt that he ignored Asami for the rest of her life. That was the second time he had failed her so she was forced to take care of herself."

Korra opened her mouth to speak but Kya stopped her.

"Look, I'm not saying what she did was right. But with her background, it's understandable. She wanted to create a place where Omegas felt safe. You know what it's like out there. Civilization went to hell after the war. We don't even know how many of us are left. But she took as many of us as she could find and made a place where she could protect us. And yes, what she does with the Alphas is unfair, but she just wants to make sure we'll be well taken care of. And it's really not all that bad."

Korra looked up and saw Kya smiling. "If it weren't for Asami, I would have never found Lin."

"You don't know that. If you had the freedom you could have found Lin or someone a hundred times better than her."

"But we're in no position to risk knowing whether or not they would take care of us, Korra. Most Alphas out there are savage beasts, looking for Omegas to use and then dispose of." Kya paused. "This is Asami's way of making sure the Alphas prove that they're strong enough to protect us and devoted enough to never leave us."

Korra shook her head and her hand reached out for the door.

"You were supposed to be the last one."

"What?"

"The last Alpha we capture." Kya paused. "Although Asami doesn't like to admit it, she's looking for a mate for herself. She's the only Omega left. The others have been spoken for by Alphas or Betas that have proved themselves to her. She's not as tyrannous as you think."

Korra opened the door and was greeted by Opal and two guards.

"Just in time! She wants to see you."

The guards automatically chained her hands together. Korra looked back at Kya. 

"You were saying?"

"There's more to this place than you know, Korra! You just need to take the time to see it!" Kya called after Korra. 

Korra was thrown into the same room she had met Asami in only a few days ago. She looked at her chains and then at the pool. 

* * *

Asami walked into the room and saw Korra standing, facing the wall. 

She reached out for her shoulder when the chain dropped, frozen and broken. 

Asami felt a sudden cold and looked down, her feet frozen solid to the ground. Korra turned to face her, her right hand turned into a sword made of ice. Korra held the tip to Asami's throat.

"We need to talk."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Korra kept her ice blade at Asami's throat as she led them to the wall.

"Sit." Korra barked. 

Asami smirked. 

"What are you smiling about?"

Asami stayed quiet. 

Korra growled and pushed Asami down to the floor. She used the chains on the walls to tie Asami up and lowered herself to her level. 

"You're going to shut this whole thing down."

Asami moved the ice blade away from her face and adjusted her position.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Korra's blade melted to water and her hand gripped around Asami's throat, pushing her back into the wall. 

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Korra tightened her grip, causing Asami to smile.

"You underestimate me, Avatar."

And with one quick movement, Asami had Korra in between her arms, the chain wrapped around her neck. 

"You're barbaric." Korra choked out. 

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do." Korra struggled to take a breath. "Kya told me all about you."

Asami tightened her grip on the chains. 

"Then you know why I have to do this."

"N-no." Korra gasped for air. "You're just like the Alphas that killed your mo-"

Korra didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as Asami smashed her head into the ground. Asami jumped up and sat on Korra. Asami's hands were both wrapped around Korra's neck.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Asami hissed. 

"What makes you so different?" Korra could barely get the words out of her mouth. "What gives  _you_ the right..."

Korra's voice trailed off as Asami's grip tightened. Her head shot up as an alarm sounded off. Opal and Amon burst through the doors. 

"We're under attack."

Asami jumped off of Korra, who clutched at her throat, gasping for air. 

Amon froze the chains and broke them off easily. Asami rubbed her wrists. "How many?"

Opal shook her head. "We don't know."

Asami cursed. "Release the Alphas. Let them pair up with their mates. Groups no smaller than four. No intruder leaves this place."

Opal nodded. 

"And Opal? Tell everyone to be careful."

Asami turned back to Korra. 

"Looks like luck is in your favor today."

Korra struggled to stand as Asami ran out the door. Amon stood quietly by the door, watching her every move. Korra stared at him dead in the eye as she walked out of the room. 

There was screaming and panic in the halls. Sounds of fighting everywhere. Korra ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get the hell out of here. 

On her way out, Korra sees Kya standing in front of the room she had healed her in earlier. There were three masked figures closing in on her. Korra closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. 

She raised her arm ready to attack, when all three men were taken down. Lin ran to up to Kya hugging her and barking at her, asking if she was hurt. 

"Go inside. Keep the injured safe. I'll guard the door."

Kya nodded and gave Lin a quick kiss before she hurried inside. Lin turned her attention to Korra. 

"If you plan on staying, make yourself useful." She barked. 

Korra didn't understand why this woman was so keen on protecting the people that had kept her imprisoned for Spirits know how long. She thought she was an idiot. But at that moment, Korra was being a hypocrite. A hypocrite and an idiot as she listened to the senseless voice in her head telling her to stay back and help.

She ran down the hall and stopped as a body zoomed past her, hitting the wall. She peeked around the corner and saw Asami fighting off what seemed like a dozen guys. Her form and technique were flawless. After she had taken them all down, she tied her hair up.

"If you're ready you can pick your jaw off the floor and help me fight."

Korra shook her head and concentrated. She joined the fight as more men came running down the hall. Asami braced herself. Korra jumped in front of her, bending a thin layer of ice underneath the men, who all slipped and were out in a matter of seconds. 

Asami turned to Korra with a smirk on her face. "Nice one."

Before Korra had time for a witty comeback, she pushed herself into Asami, pressing her against the wall. 

"What are you doing?!"

A cable zoomed past them, hitting and electrifying the guy who had tried to sneak up on Korra.

"That's twice."

Korra pushed herself off the wall and started blocked the fists that were flying at her face.

"Oh, we're keeping track now?"

They fought together, easily falling into sync. They were both panting when it was over. Korra looked up at Asami.

"Score's three to one." She smirked.

Asami's jaw dropped. "What! That's ridiculous. I saved your ass twice back there!"

Korra raised her arms up in mock surrender. "Fine, fine. Three to two." She gave Asami a lop-sided grin. 

Asami was about to return the grin but launched herself in front of Korra first, only to be met with an electric wire. She fell to the floor with a thud. Korra looked up, scowling at the attacker. She saw red and was no longer in control. She damn near tore the guy apart. 

She bent over Asami, checking her pulse. Asami smiled weakly. "Guess that makes it a tie."

"Ha-ha."

They heard more footsteps down the hall. Asami tried to get up but Korra held her down. "I got this."

"Korra, whatever you do, they cannot get through that door." 

Korra looked up and only then did she realize that this entire time Asami had placed herself between a door and everyone else. It wasn't a door you would even see unless you were really looking for it, or you already knew it was there. 

Korra nodded, focusing her attention back to the attackers. There were four of them, the first Korra took out quite easily. She was relying more on her hand-to-hand combat than her water bending at this point and the former wasn't exactly her strength. 

She had two left, but had temporarily lost sight of one of them. She took the one in front her down. She felt the fourth behind her, but she knew it was too late. If she turned now he'd have a nice clean shot at her face. She closed her eyes and brought up her arms to protect the back of her head. But the hit never came. 

She opened her eyes as he fell to the floor. Asami's hand was right by his ankle. She had shocked him with her electric glove. 

"That makes four."

Korra helped Asami sit up, the tension between them slowly filling up the room now that they no longer had anyone else to fight to distract them from the awkwardness.

"Thank you." Asami had finally said, after what seemed like forever. 

"For what?"

"For coming back. For helping us fight."

Korra shook her head in response.

"What's behind that door?"

"Nothing important. Just...some supplies."

Korra raised an eyebrow.

"You were willing to give up your life for a bunch of supplies?"

Asami nodded.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

Korra stepped forward and reached out for the door.

"Korra, no!"

Asami's hand shot out to Korra's leg, trying to shock her. Korra easily dodged the attack and opened the door.

Her body froze.

"What the..."


	5. Chapter 5

Of all things Korra expected to see, this was not one of them. She expected maybe a weapon. Maybe a bunch of money. Hell, maybe even Kuvira or Mako tied up for some kinky night time activities...but definitely not this.

Kids. At least a hundred of them. All huddled up into a corner of the room, which by the way, wasn't even technically a room. Or it was definitely the largest room Korra had ever seen. With beds. And a playroom. And a kitchen. And all sorts of things really. 

Amon was standing in front of the children, his cold gaze never leaving Korra. 

Asami had managed to claw her way into the room. 

"We need to talk."

"Yup."

* * *

Korra set Asami down on a couch in what she assumed was Asami's actual bedroom. Kya rushed into the room to heal her, but Korra held out her hand to stop her. 

"I'll do it. I don't want to stall this conversation any longer."

Kya looked at Asami questioningly, who nodded in response.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

Korra went into the bathroom and filled a glass with water. She helped Asami turn onto her stomach and then she ripped Asami's shirt from the back. Her hand hovered slightly over the burned flesh. Korra started to heal her immediately. Asami moaned at the relief. 

"So...are you going to tell me about the orphanage in your closet?"

Asami took a deep breath. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I already do." Korra reassured her. 

"There's no denying that the war between the Alphas, Betas and Omegas destroyed everything. When I was out scavenging one day I came across this little boy - and he was so lost and scared and he looked so helpless and all I wanted to do was protect him. So we stuck together for a little while, watched out for each other. Over time I grew to care for him. A lot. He was the closest thing I had to family in a while."

"What happened?" Korra pressed when Asami fell quiet.

"We got attacked one night. I was outnumbered. They killed him and they would have killed me too, had it not been for Amon. In that moment I swore I would do everything in my power to create a safe place. Where people didn't have to worry about getting hurt. I knew I couldn't do it on my own, so I asked Amon to help me. Over time I managed to round up a group of Omegas and we set out to look for a place and find children to protect."

"And the underground Alpha fights fall where exactly?"

"Omegas are strong, sure. But nothing compared to Alphas. I knew we would need them. But all the Alphas I had come across were savage beasts with no semblance of any humanity. This is my way of testing them. Making sure we can trust them. Seeing how far they're willing to go to protect those that they love. And above all, proving their loyalty."

"So, that whole story about your mother and your father...that's just a cover?"

Asami shook her head. "No." She said sadly. "It's what sparked the need for me to help and protect people, but it's not the only reason I do it."

Korra stayed quiet. 

"Look, Korra, I know it's fucked up. But I want these children to have a safe home. I want them to grow up in a place where there are no preconceived notions of where Alphas, Betas and Omegas stand in society. They're all raised together - all raised to believe in equality." Asami paused. "And it's not just for the children. Anyone's welcome as long as they've proven their loyalty."

Korra had finished healing Asami.

"I brought you here because I thought you would be the perfect person to protect them."

Korra frowned.

"As the Avatar, I mean. Or at least when I thought you were the Avatar." Asami paused. "My mother used to tell me stories about how the Avatar fought to bring peace and balance to the world. And that's what we need. More than ever. And I figured we could start here."

"I thought you brought me in here to fight to be your mate?" Korra asked, confused. 

Asami burst out into laughter.

"That's ridiculous. Where'd you hear that?"

"Kya said it. So did Kuvira..."

Asami shook her head. "I'm not interested in mating. My priority is everyone's safety." She paused. "Besides, not to sound arrogant or anything, but I think I already have enough people fighting over me."

Korra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we could have saved ourselves a hell of a lot of trouble if you had just had this conversation with me in the beginning."

Asami shook her head. "I didn't know if I could trust you. I still don't. Most of the Alphas in the cells don't even know. I only told you now because I didn't really have much else of a choice."

"You sure have a funny way of testing people's loyalty." Korra paused. "I still don't know how I feel about all of this."

Asami nodded. "Take the night. Think it over. It's a lot to process. But Korra?"

Korra looked up. 

"I need you to know that you can't leave, now that you know."

"So then that doesn't really give me much of a choice then, does it?"

"It does."

Korra raised an eyebrow as the realization of her other choice hit her. She turned to leave the room. 

"Hey Korra?"

She turned around to face Asami. "Yeah?"

"It's nice to hear you not denying being the Avatar." She said with a smile. "Gives me hope."

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Asami shuffled around in her bed. She checked the time. 1:27 a.m. She jumped out of bed and headed down the hall. 

She slowed down when she heard movement in the training area. She peeked her head inside and saw Korra bench pressing. A small smile crawled onto her face.

"Can't sleep?"

Korra almost jumped up, surprised. She put the bar back and sat up. 

"Sorry, was I making a lot of noise? I've been trying to keep quiet."

"No, no. None at all." Asami paused. "I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd come for a run. Maybe exhaust my body into passing out."

Korra smiled weakly. Asami turned away, making her way to the treadmill.

"What's been keeping you up?"

Asami shook her head. "It's nothing..."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "The last time you tried to convince me something was nothing I found an army of children in your closet."

"They're not an army!"

Korra chuckled. "Relax." She paused, her voice more gentle now. "You can talk to me, you know."

Asami raised an eyebrow up at her, causing Korra to blush and rub her neck awkwardly.  

"I mean, you know, if we're going to start working together. We should trust each other."

"Hmm."

Asami took a seat on the bench across from Korra.

"I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"Everything, really. After our conversation..." Asami's voice trailed off.

Korra waited patiently for her to continue. She didn't want to push her.

"I have this sick feeling in my stomach. And I really only ever get that feeling when I know I've done something wrong. And I don't want to - I mean I can't really handle the idea..."

Asami's head hung low. She looked back up and saw Korra staring back at her, her Cerulean eyes a calming sight.

"I fucked up. And it's not a small fuck up. It's...it's  _inhumane_. To think that I treated people like animals." She shook her head. "The worst part of it all is that it took so long for me to see it. Hell, I'm not even sure I would have seen it if you didn't say anything. But then that also made me wonder why no one else had said anything before and that worries me even more because if we were all blind to it then can I even really trust  _us_ with all of this? What if we're just as bad of an influence on those kids? I wanted to create an environment where I could keep them safe but I was doing it at the cost of other -"

"Whoa, slow down there." Korra's hand reached out and held Asami's. "This is going to sound wrong, but I'm glad you feel that way."

Asami shot Korra a puzzled look.

"I've been thinking about our conversation, too. A lot. And as much as I want to help, I didn't know where you stood. I know that you had good intentions, but that's not enough. Most of the people I've fought in the past have all had good intentions, but they weren't balanced and took their ideals to the extreme, not caring about who or what they destroyed in the process. And I needed to make sure you weren't - aren't - like that."

Asami looked away from Korra, almost ashamed. She started to pull her hand away but Korra held her in her place.

"I'm going to stay. But on one condition."

Asami looked back up at Korra.

"You tell everyone what's really going on here. Free all the Alphas. No more prisons. No more fights." She paused. "We can find new ways to test their abilities and their loyalties. And that's only if they choose to be a part of this."

Asami stayed quiet. She looked down at the tanned, calloused hands that covered her own. Then back into the eyes of the woman they belonged to. And in that moment, it almost felt as though Korra had opened up herself through her eyes. Asami saw pain and hurt. But she also saw strength. And reassurance.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Asami asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

"Because," Korra said, "I'm the person you've been looking for."

The air around Asami shifted. There was a flash of light and a faint white glow.

* * *

Asami was back in her room an hour later. Sweat was dripping from her body. Her muscles were burning from exhaustion. But her mind felt clear. And for the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful again. 

She smiled at the thought of Korra. They had finally found the Avatar. And she was going to help. No. She was going to do more than that. 

"Asami."

The cold voice snapped Asami out of her thoughts. She gasped in surprise and turned to see Amon, standing behind the door. 

"Amon. What the hell are you doing here? You scared me."

"I need to talk to you about a pressing matter."

"Actually, I need to talk to you, too."

"We cannot do as the Avatar says."

Asami's eyebrows flared, surprised at his statement.  _How does he know?_

"We have to. We owe the Alphas just as much. Amon...what we put them through..."

"But that is not part of our plan, Asami."

"Plans change. We're doing this."

She turned to walk to her bathroom, but soon found that she was incapable of moving a single muscle in her body. Her muscles were on fire. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, your Majesty." 

Asami gasped as she felt his breath on her ear.

"I've worked far too hard to make this a reality. And I will not let you throw it away for some  _Alpha_." He spat out the last word in disgust.

Asami tried to fight back, tried to call for help, but the more she fought the more pain she was in. Amon clenched his hand into a fist and Asami hit the floor with a thud.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Korra stood, leaning against the wall, watching everyone argue around her. She had revealed the truth to everyone. Her and Asami had planned to do it together this morning, except Asami was a no show. No one had seen her all morning. 

Korra was a little disappointed at first, but the more she thought about it, the more she wasn't surprised that Asami had just decided to run away. She started to growl as voices grew louder and louder. 

"Enough!" She snarled. 

Everyone stopped and looked at her. 

"The truth's out. Now you have a decision to make. You stay behind and help or you leave."

Tenzin was the first to make a move. He and his family went and stood behind Korra, followed by Lin and Kya, Opal and the rest of the Beifongs, Kai and Bolin. Desna and Eska remained where they were standing. 

Kuvira and Iroh turned to leave. Ghazan and Ming Hua were about to follow, when they saw Zaheer and P'Li stand by Korra. Ghazan raised his eyebrow to speak, but the look in Zaheer's face silenced him. He growled as he went and stood next to them. Ming Hua followed, staring at Eska, who moved to her side.

Desna quickly followed his sister and looked at Tahno expectantly, who soon followed suit.

"Where's Asami?" Mako asked. 

"She's gone."

"What?!" Opal said, shocked. 

"She left." 

"When's she coming back?"

"She's not coming back."

Opal pushed Korra into the wall. "What did you do to her?!"

Korra growled and pushed Opal back. Bolin was at her side in a second.

"I didn't do anything. I can't find her anywhere. She was supposed to be here. And she's not."

"Good, because if I ever see her again..." Kuvira growled under her breath. 

"Look, this isn't about Asami. I'm not saying what she did was right. And I'm not here to defend her." Korra paused. "I'm here to defend the next generation. We have a chance to make things right. So I'm asking you to stay and help them."

Iroh and Kuvira exchanged looks. Iroh took a step forward and Kuvira rolled her eyes, following them reluctantly. Mako seemed to be lost in thought. 

"Mako?"

He looked up and saw Bolin staring at him questioningly. 

"You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything?"

Bolin shrugged. "I wanted to, Mako. But I couldn't. We had to protect the kids. No one could know until they were trusted."

"I'm your brother! What more do you need to trust me?"

"I do trust you! It wasn't me you had to prove yourself to!"

Opal stepped forward. "Bolin spoke highly of you, Mako. And we believed him. It was just a matter of time."

Mako grunted in response. 

"Great! Now that we're all settled, let's get to work."

* * *

 

Korra's first order of business was having everyone meet the kids. She figured it would be a great way to break the tension in the group. And the kids definitely needed to get to know the people who would be taking care of them from now on. 

She frowned as she spotted a kid standing in the corner by himself. She walked over, kneeling down beside him.

"Hey." She said softly, with a smile. 

The boy tried to back into the corner a little more, but found that he was out of space.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She held out her hand. "My name's Korra."

The boy's eyes immediately lit up.

"You're the Avatar!" 

Korra chuckled and nodded.

"You're here to save us!"

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that exactly. But I am here to help."

"Asami would tell us about you all the time. She said they were working hard to find you so you could protect us."

Korra's smile disappeared as she noticed the hint of sadness in his voice. 

"What's wrong?"

He looked up. "Where's Asami?"

"Uh..." Korra scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. 

"She visits us every morning." He held out a screwdriver in his hand. "Today she promised we would build a small engine for my toy car."

Before Korra could answer, another girl jumped on her. 

"Asami!"

At the sound of her name, all the kids dropped what they were doing and ran over to Korra.

"Where is she?"

"Where's Asami?"

"Asami!"

Korra stood up, trying to think of something to say to calm the kids down. 

And at that exact moment, Opal rushed into the room.

"Amon's missing."

Korra's eyes caught Opal's. She grabbed Opal's arm and led her outside of the room.

"Opal, I need you to tell me everything you know about Amon."

"What do you mean?"

"Him and Asami. I know he saved her. But what else happened between them?"

"Well, they're not together, if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean with all of this." Her hand gestured toward the children.

"She always goes to him for advice." She paused. "He almost became like her father."

"So, in a way, this is also his idea?"

Opal nodded slowly. "I guess you could say that. Asami doesn't talk about it much. But when she first started recruiting us, they used to meet for hours trying to figure all of this stuff out."

"What were their meetings like?"

"I don't remember much. It was tough in the beginning. I think they used to argue a lot. We used to hear voices yelling from the tent. But after that everything seemed to run smoothly."

"Do you remember anything they would argue about?"

Opal shook her head. "Where are you going with this?"

"Asami and I spoke last night. She told me everything and asked me if I would stay to help. I told her I would, as long as she told everyone the truth and gave everyone the choice to stay or leave. We agreed that we would tell everyone this morning  _together_. But she never showed up." Korra paused. "At first I thought she just ran away. That she was scared of the backlash she would get from people. But after meeting these kids...there's no way she would have left them."

Opal nodded. "No, she wouldn't have." She paused. "So, where is she?"

Korra shrugged.

"Maybe she went on a mission with Amon?"

"How much do you trust this guy?"

Opal shrugged. "He's been there from the beginning. He's always watched over Asami. But he was always quiet. We didn't really know much about him."

Korra hummed in response.

"Do you think he took her?"

"I don't know. But we need to find out."

* * *

Korra had rounded everyone up.

"Zaheer, you're in charge of recruiting."

"I thought we weren't doing this Alpha bullshit anymore?"

"We're not. You're looking for kids and anyone else that might need help - anyone who needs a haven, you bring them here." She paused. "I don't need to tell you to be careful."

Zaheer nodded.

 

"Lin, I need you to start an investigation with Mako. Start by finding who the hell the people attacked us are and how they found us."

"Suyin, I need you to start scouting for places. We can't stay underground forever."

"Kuvira and Iroh - I need you to stay here with Tenzin and protect the kids."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look for Asami."

"I'll come with you."

Everyone looked up, surprised to hear Mako's voice.

"Opal and Bolin are coming with me. We need you back here."

"I'm coming with you." Mako said through clenched teeth.

Korra balled her hands into fists. She growled and turned around.

"Your scent flared at the sound of her name. I am in no mood to deal with a mutt who can't control himself."

Mako growled at the mark and stepped toward Korra, staring her down face to face. "Says the other mutt. Don't think I can't smell your scent, either."

Korra pushed herself to the top of her toes, causing Mako to back up a little. "Go with Lin."

"Who the hell made you in charge?"

Korra growled and pushed Mako back. "I did." She turned to leave when a fireball zoomed past her. She looked down at her arm, which was now stinging. 

She roared as she launched herself at Mako. He kicked her off and got into fighting stance. 

"No water to help you out here." He smirked.

He sent a fireball at her, his smirk disappearing when he saw it hurled back at him. Before he could react, he was hit with a gust of wind that sent him flying down the hall and through the door.

He tried to block the second one, which landed him in the fighting arena. Korra jumped down and stomped on the ground, sending Mako flying again.

When he finally stood, he looked at Korra.

"You're the Avatar."

"And you're an idiot." She smirked and moved in to attack.

Opal stepped forward, but Lin stopped her. 

"We don't have time for this!" She pleaded.

"Oh yes we do." 

* * *

Mako was lying on the floor, panting. His left eye was so swollen he could no longer see out of it. Korra was coming down straight at him, her flaming fist raised and ready. 

His muscles were burning with exhaustion. He tried to move his arms up to protect his face but they were too heavy and too slow. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack. 

Instead, the ground beneath him split into pieces and Korra's fist made impact. He opened his eyes and saw blue eyes staring him down.

She stands and turns to face the rest.

"Anyone else?"

The room stays quiet, Lin the only one with a smirk on her face.

"Good. Let's move out."


	8. Chapter 8

Asami woke up and found herself tied to the floor. It was dark and she couldn't see anything around her. She started to panic, tugging at her arms, trying to pull herself free. 

There was a chuckle from the corner. The lights came on, revealing Amon. 

"It's about time."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"This was never part of the plan, Amon."

"For far too long the Omegas have been forced to submit to Alphas." His voice was full of hatred. "We will no longer be their slaves.  _They_ will serve  _us._ Only the worthy will be kept alive - those who can provide us with strong and healthy young, so that our numbers will grow."

"You're taking down one hierarchy and replacing it with another! Where's the equality in that?!"

He kneeled down beside her and reached out. His fingers stroked her cheek and then held her by her chin.

"You forget what happened to you. To your mother. The Alphas don't deserve to rule. They abuse their power and hurt those who are weaker than them. We understand what it's like. We will never hurt those who are weak." He paused. "This is merely a step we need to take."

He got up and turned for the door.

"She'll stop you."

He laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't count on that. My informant has told me that our dear Avatar believes that you've abandoned them. Afraid to face the consequences of your actions." He paused. "And that she has no intention of coming after a coward."

Asami's face froze in horror.  _His informant? So that's how the attackers got in!_

"What will you do with the children?!"

"All will reveal itself in due time,  _Your Majesty._ "

* * *

 

Korra paced around her room. It had been a weak and they had no leads on Asami. 

They would be moving to Republic City soon. Suyin and her family had found a shelter in the abandoned city and they had plans to rebuild. 

Lin and Mako had been just as successful as Korra with their investigation. None of the prisoners would talk. They were all refusing to eat or drink. They were dying. One by one. Intentionally so. 

There was a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Opal. 

"Almost everything has been packed. We'll be ready to leave in the next two days."

Korra nodded.

"Are you...going out again today?"

Korra paused. "I'm not sure." 

"Should we send a team out?"

Korra sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't...I don't think -"

"You can't give up on her!"

"We've found absolutely no trace of her, Opal." Korra paused, choosing her words carefully. What if she doesn't want to be found? Maybe she really did just leave."

Opal shook her head. "She wouldn't leave these children."

"Look, I've been thinking about this. A lot. She's had these children for a while. She never acted on any of her plans because she was looking for me. To protect and care for these children, right?"

Opal nodded slowly.

"Well, what if now that she found me, her part of this mission's over?"

Opal stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. 

"I know this is hard for you to hear. And it's a little hard for me to accept...but it doesn't even make sense that Amon would take her by force. There haven't been any attacks since they've been gone. Maybe they've moved on to live their lives out peacefully. Did Asami ever tell you what was supposed to happen after she found me?"

Opal shook her head.

"Well...maybe this is why."

Korra stood up and put a hand on Opal's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Come on. Let's go tell the others. We'll move out in two days. We still have some prep work to do."

* * *

 

Asami woke up with the cold splash of water on her face.

"Get up."

She coughed as she saw Amon towering over her. He kicked her, rolling over onto her back. Her body was in terrible shape, bruises and cuts everywhere. Amon would come into her cell when he was bored, trying to find different ways to dominate her body. He started by yelling at her, humiliating her. Then he became more aggressive, beating her. 

He grabbed her by her hair pulling her up to her knees. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved her head to the side, his lips landing on her cheeks instead. Her acts of defiance would always arouse him. He threw her onto her knees. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to him. He started to rub into her, his movements increasing with speed and intensity. 

The door opened and he threw Asami onto the floor. He turned to the door.

"Sir, we have news."

He stood up and backhanded the man at the door, sending him flying into the wall.

"How many times have I told you to never interrupt me?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir."

"What do you have?"

"The Avatar plans to move the pack to Republic City. We've located their safe house, sir."

"Where is it?"

"The old Future Industries building." He paused. "They're moving in two days, sir."

"Perfect. Prepare a team. We'll be waiting for them when they arrive."

Amon turned to leave.

"What do we do with her, sir?"

Amon looked back at Asami, who was lying on the floor. She was biting her lip, trying to keep herself from crying.

"When was the last time we took care of our Alpha prisoners' needs?"

"It's been almost two months, sir."

He smiled.

"Perfect. They must be hungry then." He paused. "Our majesty loves a good show. Set them loose on each other. Whoever's still alive can have her. I've had my fun."

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Korra was making her rounds - everyone had left a little over an hour ago. She had stayed back to do a sweep of the place and make sure that nothing - and no one - had been left behind. 

She had passed by the control and communication room when she heard a voice. She turned around. She was sure she saw everyone go. She took a few steps back, pausing right by the door. 

"Yeah boss, they all left." 

Korra frowned. She recognized the voice. "Ghazan?" she whispered. 

She peered inside and saw Ghazan talking into the phone. Ming Hua was standing right next to him. 

Ghazan snickered at something. "Well, that should be interesting. That Sato girl will get what she deserves."

Korra's body froze. "Asami!"

Ghazan and Ming Hua looked up, surprised to hear a voice. Before Ming Hua could register what had happened, she was hit by a strong gust of air that sent her flying into the control station, knocking her out. 

Ghazan quickly - and luckily - dodged a blast of fire that came straight for his head. Korra used the what-used-to-be-Ming's-arms water that was now on the floor and froze the ground underneath Ghazan, causing him to slip and hit the floor hard. 

She came at him from above, but he was ready this time. His fist connected with her face, sending her flying back. She jumped up, rubbing her jaw. She blocked the exit. He had no ammo in here and she knew it. 

She sent three more blasts of fire at him. He dodged all of them, jumping onto the control station, then the wall and landing right in front of Korra. He bent down and kicked at her feet, tripping the Avatar. He leaped over her, making his way through the door. 

Korra shot a blast of air at him, sending him flying into the ceiling. He landed on the floor with a thud. She pounced on him, pinning his arms over his head. 

"Where is she?" She snarled. 

He laughed in response. 

"You'll never get to her in time."

Korra had lost all control of herself. She pounded his face into the floor with her fist. 

"I'm going to ask you one more time."

A few punches later, Korra stood up, wiping the blood from her knuckles. Ghazan was barely breathing on the floor. She finally had her answer.

"Amon's going to ambush your team."

Korra froze. 

"What's it going to be, Avatar?"

Korra closed her eyes. She finally knew where Asami was. Although she tried to fight it every day, a small part of her hoped that Asami hadn't really abandoned her - them. Abandoned them. But that also meant that she was held prisoner all this time and she could be hurt. But as the Avatar, it was her duty to protect the world and everyone in it. She couldn't let Amon have those children. She couldn't risk and sacrifice the lives of an entire for one person. And deep down, she knew that that's not what Asami would have wanted. 

Korra cursed under her breath.

* * *

 Asami lay on the floor of her prison cell. The door had been left open and she could hear the brawl that was happening outside. She could smell the scents roaring from the Alphas as they fought each other. For her. She knew they could sense her. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the thought.

She could barely move. Her body was weak. She was struggling to stay conscious. But she had to fight. She tried to pull on the chains that bound her to the floor. She knew she was losing time. There were only three Alphas left.

Now two.

A few seconds passed and she saw the shadows of a man falling and another towering over him, the blue light of electricity and the smell of flesh burning in the air. And then she heard the footsteps come closer to her.

A tall and slender frame stood in the doorway. Asami tried to pull on the chains again, but it was no use. Her body was exhausted. She had failed. Her fate was to be that of her mother's. No matter how hard she had fought to prevent it.

She closed her eyes, the tears streaming down her cheeks and she smelled his scent grow stronger by the second.

She felt a rough hand on her cheek and then on her chin, forcing her face up.

_I will be brave_.

Her eyes shot open and she glared at the Alpha over her. His mustache was his most prominent feature, hanging long from both sides. He grunted as she stared at him. He leaned in and inhaled her scent and she could sense his arousal.

He climbed up on top of her and she could feel him - feel it - throbbing against her.

He reached out and grabbed her neck. He leaned in, his lips crashing into hers. She remained still and motionless. He flipped her onto her stomach, his hands around her waist. He grabbed her pants and yanked them down, roaring in satisfaction at the process.

Asami's eyes shot open. She had caught a whiff of a scent. A familiar scent. She turned her head around but saw no one, only the man unzipping his pants. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. The disappointment crushed her. She turned her head back around and braced herself.

The man was over her now. He reached out, his hands on her panties, ready to rip them off. His hand reached for her hair, pulling her head back.

And then the scent hit her again. There was a loud snarl in the room and the scent flared in her nostrils, so strong it almost caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head. She looked back and the man was against the wall, blood trickling down from the side of his head. 

A figure stood between her and him. She squinted, trying to make out who it was.

Another Alpha?

The man stood up and charged. The figure sent a blast of fire at him. Followed by a gust of air. Her foot stomped and caused the earth to shake.

Asami's face lit up. _Korra_. She was so overwhelmed that she began to cry. 

Korra made quick work of the Alpha. She heard him scream, her eyes wide in horror as he clutched his dismembered groin. Korra's ice blade melted from her hand. She was panting.

"K-Korra?" Asami managed, weakly.

Korra's head whipped around and her animalistic demeanor disappeared the second she saw Asami. She ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug, nearly crushing her in the process. But Asami didn't care about the pain.

Korra's scent was all over Asami, trying to comfort her. She cupped her face.

"Are you okay?"

Asami nodded weakly.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here. We need to get to the others."

Korra's cheeks were suddenly red when she realized that Asami was still undressed. She cut her from her chains and turned around as Asami dressed herself. She tried to stand but stumbled. She felt strong arms around her. And then she felt herself being lifted up.

Her head lay on Korra's shoulder, her lips almost touching Korra's neck.

"Thank you. For coming back for me."

Korra had no time to respond - Asami had passed out right there and then.

As the Avatar, it was her duty to protect the world and everyone in it. And as an Alpha, it was her duty to protect those she loved. She couldn't risk and sacrifice lives. But she also couldn't risk and sacrifice the life of the only person who had reminded her why lives were worth saving - the person who had inspired her to be the Avatar again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I am so, so terribly sorry for such a late - and short - update.   
> I know this is no excuse, but work has been so crazy - I've had no time to just sit and write.  
> I've missed it - and you - so much!  
> I promise to update regularly from now on, no matter how crazy my schedule gets.   
> Also, this story is ending soon, but I want to start writing based on prompts, so if you have any requests, please send them through!
> 
> ps - to make up for how short this is, I promise the next update is coming in the next day or two!

Asami woke up with a pounding headache. She found herself in a cave. There was a lit fire and food set aside for her. Naga, who was sleeping by the fire, woke up and wagged her tail at Asami. 

She tried to sit and groaned, clutching at her ribs. There was a note next to the food. 

"Eat up and rest well. Naga will keep you safe. I'll be back as soon as I get everyone else. -K"

Asami sighed. "Damn it, Korra."

* * *

Korra had been scouting the area for a few minutes now. It was quiet. She started to doubt whether or not Ghazan had lied to her. 

"Avatar Korra. I was wondering when you would arrive."

Korra looked up and saw Amon standing on the cliff. 

"Where are they?!" 

He laughed. She barely had time to jump out of the way as the ground beneath her exploded. She looked to the side and saw P'Li standing there with a smug grin on her face. 

Korra raised her arms to attack, but was knocked over by a strong gust of wind. She looked back and saw Zaheer. 

"I should have known."

She spent the next few minutes trying to fight them both, but with no success. Every time she tried to make a move to attack Zaheer, she found herself dodging an explosion and if she even dare to look in P'Li's direction, Zaheer came down on her with full force. 

She landed on her feet, panting. She hid behind a giant boulder. 

"You can't hide forever, Avatar!"

Korra dug herself into the ground just as the boulder exploded behind her. 

Zaheer laughed victoriously. 

P'Li screamed as she found herself suddenly launched into the air. Before Zaheer could do anything to save her, two hands shot out from the ground beneath him, trapping his feet in the earth. 

Korra jumped out and dodged the punches thrown at her, bending Zaheer into the ground. She went after P'Li next. 

She dodged the oncoming attacks. 

P'Li aimed the next explosion at Korra's legs. The ground beneath her crumbled, sending Korra flying into the ground. She had enough time to turn on her back when she saw P'Li soar above her. 

Korra moved quickly and air bent a bubble around P'Li's head just as she shot out another explosion. 

"NO!!" Zaheer yelled. 

Korra shielded her face with her eyes as the air around her cleared. P'Li's body fell to the ground beside her. Korra stood up slowly. 

Amon was gone. She cursed under her breath. 

"You'll never find them."

Korra ignored him as she continued to hobble. There was a huge gash on the side of her head, blood gushing out. 

Her vision started to blur and she felt the strength slipping away from her body. 

She had to keep going. She couldn't let Amon get away. She -

Korra's thoughts stopped as she dropped to the floor, unconscious. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised. :)

Korra woke up, panicking. She jumped to her feet, an intense pain in her head causing her to fall to her knees. She looked up, her vision blurry. 

She sniffed, her heart beating faster at the scent she thought she recognized. She found herself pulled into an embrace, warm tears falling on her shoulder. 

The scent filled her nostrils, intoxicating her. Her arms found their way around the other person. 

"Asami."

"Thank Spirits you're okay!" Asami's arms wrapped tighter around Korra, causing the Avatar to wince in pain, but she didn't mind. "I was so scared I didn't find you in time."

Korra's instinct kicked in, her body reacting to comfort Asami. "It's okay, I'm okay." Her hand stroked Asami's hair, moving down to her back. "How did you find me?"

Asami chuckled a bit, pulling back from Korra. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her hair. "Looks like that hit did some internal damage." She paused, laughing at Korra's confused look. "Naga, of course."

Korra gave her her lop-sided grin. "Oh, right."

"Did you find the others?"

Korra's head hung low. 

"I found Amon. Zaheer and P'Li were with him. He left me to fight and ran away."

"I saw...P'Li." Asami paused. "Or what was left of her. No sign of Zaheer though."

Korra struggled to stand up. "I need to go find them." 

The pain came shooting back to her head.

"Whoa, slow down there."

Asami helped her back down. "I brought some water. Can you heal yourself?"

Korra nodded slowly. 

* * *

Meelo and Ikki sat in front of each other. 

The children were all locked up in a cell, boys in one, girls in the other, with bars separating the two cells. 

Kuvira stood guard outside. 

Ikki nodded and Meelo jumped up to his feet. He squeezed his legs together, holding himself.

"I gotta go pee!"

Kuvira scowled, annoyed by his request. She was told to be kind to the children, but she was finding it a very difficult order to obey. She was starting to wonder why she had agreed to stay back at all. 

She made her way to the cell. The second she was within distance, Meelo bent air that sent her smashing into the bars. 

Ikki's hand shot out and grabbed the key. She unlocked their door and went to unlock the boys. 

The children started to get really excited. Some were scared and wanted to stay back.

"Listen up everyone, we need to find our way out of her. We need you all to be calm and to listen to us -"

"Yeah, follow our orders, soldiers! Or else!"

Ikki smacked her palm into her forehead. "No, Meelo. We need to work together."

"My, my. What do we have here?"

Ikki and Meelo froze, turning around to be greeted by a smiling white mask.

* * *

Korra had jumped up on Naga. Asami made a move to jump onto Naga as well, when Korra stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going with you?"

"Well, no...you're going to wait here."

"Korra -"

"Asami, no."

"I can handle myself."

"I know you can. But I almost lost you once...and I can't. I can't risk that happening again."

Asami's heart fluttered in her chest, but pushed her feelings aside, despite the blush burning on her cheeks.

"Korra. This is all my fault. I'm going to find those kids and everyone else, even if I have to walk."

"Asami -"

"No."

Korra sighed in frustration. She extended her hand out to Asami.

"Let's go."

* * *

"ATTACK!" Meelo's hand shot out of the air as he started fart bending around the room. Ikki zoomed around on an air scooter.

Soldiers dressed in blue ran into the room, trying to catch the two air benders. 

Three of them had Ikki cornered, when they were suddenly hit by a giant boulder. She turned around and smiled at the little girl who had offered her help. 

Chaos erupted into the room when suddenly, everyone froze in their positions. 

Kuvira woke up to the sounds of cries and wailing. Amon had his arms up, his hands twitching as forced all the children back into their cells, locking the doors. 

"You're a blood bender?"

Amon ignored Kuvira's question. Instead, he raised another arm, sending Kuvira into the ceiling. Sweat dropped down her face, pain burning through her veins. He dropped his arm, Kuvira smashing into the floor with it. 

"Can I trust to leave you with these children without another incident occurring?"

Kuvira nodded quietly, growling. 

* * *

"Alright, what's the plan of attack?"

"We go in, get everyone, get out."

"That didn't work out so well the last time you tried it."

"I don't know what else we can do."

"I have an idea."

* * *

Kuvira sat with her back against the wall. She kept her distance from the children. She had been rubbing her arms, trying to get rid of the feeling that had plagued her body only a few moments ago. 

Her head whipped to the door as she heard something outside. She jumped up, ready to attack. The door slowly creaked open and she couldn't believe her eyes. 

"A-Asami?" Before she could stop herself, Kuvira pulled Asami into her arms. "I thought you were dead..." She felt arms wrap around her. Asami's jasmine scent intoxicated Kuvira.

Asami shook her head. "I'm so glad I found you."

"You were looking for me?"

Asami nodded. She turned back and saw the children.

"Is there somewhere we can go that's a little more...private?"

Kuvira tried to swallow the lump in her throat and nodded slowly, leading Asami to a room in the back.

The second she closed the door she felt Asami's body pressed up against hers. Kuvira held her awkwardly, her heart beating faster as Asami pushed herself into her. Her breath hitched as she felt Asami's lips on her ear.

"I was always rooting for you to win."

Kuvira growled. Her hands grabbed Asami's waist. She flipped Asami and pushed her against the wall. She started to grind into her. She leaned in, her lips going for the flawless ivory skin. Before she could make contact, she found herself being smashed into the ceiling for the second time that day.

Asami looked back and saw a pair of cerulean eyes staring at her.

"Korra! I had that!"

"You were taking too long." Korra growled.

Asami smirked. Korra was jealous, her scent had practically filled the room by now. She raised an eyebrow at Korra.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Asami turned and walked to Kuvira. She heard Korra growl as she bent over to pick up the keys. Her breath hitched as she felt strong arms around her waist and a warm body behind her.

She stood up and turned around, their lips so close she could feel Korra's hot breath.

"Jealous?"

Korra only growled in response.

Asami laughed. She leaned in, nibbling Korra's ear. "Eyes on the mission, _Avatar_."

She pulled away and left the room. Her finger immediately shot to her lips, telling the kids to stay quiet. She unlocked both cells and fell the floor as the kids all tackled her into a hug.

Korra couldn't help but smile as she walked in.

"Come on, we need to get you guys out of here. I need you to all promise me you'll stay quiet and listen to Asami, okay?"

They all nodded. Korra turned to face Asami.

"I guess this is where we split."

Asami nodded quietly. Before she knew what was happening, she felt warm and chapped lips on hers. Korra held her so tightly she felt like every bone in her body was being crushed, but she kissed her back with the same intensity.

"Stay safe."

* * *

"Korra?"

Korra rushed to the cell. Tenzin was in bad shape. He was on the floor, his body bruised and beaten.

"Tenzin! We need to get you out of here!"

Murmurs and whispers spread across the hall. She had released all the Alphas and did a head count. 

"Korra...the Omegas and the Betas."

She nodded. "Where are they?"

"Someone's getting ahead of themselves." A voice said with a chuckle.

Korra snarled as she turned around.

"Amon."

She turned back. Tenzin was in terrible shape, but Mako, Iroh, Lin, Eska and Desna were in shape to fight.

"Desna and Eska, I need you to get Tenzin out of here safely." She paused. "Iroh and Lin, go find the rest. Mako, you're with me."

His eyebrows flared, threatening to blend in with his hair. She turned back, irritated that no one had made a move yet. 

"Let's go!"

* * *

 "Lin!"

"Kya!" 

Lin ran to cell and tried to metal bend it, but it wouldn't budge. 

"I wouldn't even try. They're platinum."

Lin turned around and saw Zaheer. She growled as she lunged at him.

"Get them out! I'll take care of this guy!"

Iroh nodded. 

She dodged every attack he threw at her. She bent the table next to her into an armored suit, sending blades of metal flying at Zaheer. 

* * *

Korra and Mako's efforts against Amon were useless. In a matter of seconds, he had them both on their knees, their veins threatening to burst. Amon chuckled as he made his way to Korra. 

"Legend once had it that the great Avatar Aang was gifted with the ability to take someone's bending away, forever."

His hand reached out slowly, his thumb hovering over Korra's forehead. He leaned in slowly. 

"I've been blessed with the same gift."

"NO!" 

Korra tried to fight, but she couldn't escape Amon's grip. Just as his thumb was about to make contact, he was burned by a blast of fire. Korra dropped to the floor, motionless, still trapped by Amon's grip.

Amon turned and tightened his grip on Mako.

"No one has gotten the better of me like that. It's almost a shame to take away the bending of someone so talented."

With his hand reached out, he made his way to Mako.

* * *

Lin was on the floor, breathing hard. She had run out of metal. Her body was battered. She struggled to stand but was met by another blast of air, forcing her to stay down. 

"What do you think he'll do with you once this is all over?"

Zaheer ignored her and started to bend an air bubble around her head.

"You're an Alpha, too."

"Chaos is the natural order. Every man must learn to fight for himself. This can only be nurtured with Amon's vision. He will be eliminated in due time."

Lin had a witty remark ready, but found she no longer had the breath to say it. Her vision began to dim.

There was a huge thud on the floor. Lin gasped as the air started to fill her lungs again. She looked down and saw Zaheer, a huge spike of ice through his chest.

Lin looked up and saw Kya smirking at her. "Now we're even."

* * *

Mako wanted to scream but couldn't. It felt like the warmth from his body was being sucked out.  

Korra struggled to move. "Oh. No. You. Don't."

She broke free and jumped up, sending a blast of fire at Amon. 

Mako dropped to the floor with a grunt. Korra was relentless with her attacks, never giving Amon even a split second to breathe or catch up with her moves. 

She finally had him pinned down. He tried to fight back, but it was no use. Korra's fist connected with his mask, shattering it into pieces and revealing a scarred face.

She sent another punch at his face, his nose crunching with the impact. 

He laughed in response, spitting out blood. 

"Something tells me you're upset, Avatar."

Korra replied by punching him again, his head denting the ground beneath them. She grabbed his hand, crushing it in her fist. He yelled out in pain. 

"Korra!"

Asami was met with glowing white eyes. 

"Korra, please."

She growled as she turned her attention back to Amon. She raised her fist, igniting it. 

A hand shot out to her shoulder, trying to stop her. 

Amon laughed again.

"Do it."

Korra roared with such intensity that it caused Asami to stagger back a few steps. Her fist came down.

Asami looked up and saw Korra breathing heavily. She was still on top of Amon, who wasn't moving.

"No!"

She took a step forward but Korra's arm shot out, telling her to stay in her place. Korra placed her thumb on Amon's forehead. There was a flash of white and the air around them lifted. 

Korra stood up and turned away from Amon. She walked passed Asami and went straight to Mako. 

Asami ran to Amon. She was relieved to find him still breathing. 

Korra tried her best to ignore what was happening behind her. 

She helped Mako up.

"Thank you."

He nodded weakly at her.

"Korra...my bending..."

She closed her eyes. "I know. I can feel it."

Before Mako could answer, he felt Korra's thumb on his forehead and the heat slowly coming back to his body. When she stepped back, he snapped his fingers, a small flame suspended in the air. 

He looked up at Korra and smiled. She helped him stand. She kept her back to Asami, trying to control her anger. 

"Why?"

Amon looked up at Asami.

"It didn't have to be like this."

"You. Are en example. Of exactly why. It had to be like this." He said, in between deep breaths. "Look at you. Controlled by your desire for  _her_." 

Korra growled at his tone. "Let's go help the others."

"You changed. Everything. For her."

"We still have the same vision, Amon. Just a different means of getting to it."

"No." He hissed. "I always knew. You wouldn't be strong enough."

His hand shot out to her throat, crushing her. 

"Your life. Will be a small price to pay. For the destruction of the Avatar. And equality."

Asami couldn't breathe. His grip was too tight. Too strong. Too fast.

She heard something snap. 

And then she felt the air come back into her lungs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Epilogue

Asami looked outside her window in the Future Industries tower. She couldn't help but smile. After Amon's defeat, she had apologized to everyone for her mistakes. She had taken full responsibility for her actions. She was expecting to be punished, but found forgiveness instead.

From that moment on, she had promised to make it up to everyone by spending every second of her waking life working to build a place that was safe for everyone. And here they were, a few months later, in Republic City. 

They had managed to stabilize the situation. Alphas, Betas and Omegas had come to live with them, balancing out the population once again. Everything was in balance. There was a knock on her door. 

Asami smiled as she recognized the scent of the Avatar, the smell of the ocean flooding her nostrils. Korra had been just as busy as she had over the past few months. She offered as much help as she could and had even traveled around the world, trying to stabilize the situation in other nations. 

"Hey." She said, smiling sheepishly. 

"Hey yourself." Asami turned to face Korra, who was standing awkwardly by her desk. 

"The, uh, the last buildings have all gone up. Everyone's got a home now. Thought you'd be happy to know."

Asami made her way to the Avatar. She pulled her in for a hug.

Asami pulled back a little, but still had her arms around Korra's neck. Without thinking, Korra's hands made their way to Asami's waist. 

"I don't think I ever thanked you."

Korra frowned. 

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

Korra shook her head. "You don't need to thank me." 

Asami looked into the beautiful eyes of the beautiful girl who had done so much for them. They had never had the chance to talk about what happened, nor had they had the chance to spend more than a few minutes together, unless they were in a meeting regarding elections or building infrastructures. 

Before she could stop herself, Asami leaned in. She paused right before. Korra closed the gap. 

The kiss grew heated very quickly and soon Asami found herself being lifted onto her desk. They pulled away, catching their breath. 

"You know, I recall a promise you made when we first met."

"Hm? And what promise was that?"

"Well, it was more of a reward, actually."

Asami's lips curled into a smile. 

She jumped off her desk and pushed Korra onto the couch. She tore Korra's shirt off as she straddled her hips, slowly grinding into them. 

"It's starting to come back to me now."

Her lips latched on to Korra's neck, her hand grabbing a fistful of hair. Korra's hands reached for Asami but Asami violently pushed them away. She pulled away from Korra's neck and started to unbutton her shirt as she continued to grind into the Avatar. 

She felt Korra grow hard under her and she smirked as she took off her shirt. She unclasped her bra and took Korra's hands, placing each one on her breasts. She leaned in and kissed her again before she stood up and ripped Korra's pants off. 

Korra lunged forward to make a move but was pushed back into the couch. She hissed as Asami started to stroke her. Her head fell back as she felt warm lips engulf her. Korra's hands found their way into Asami's hair. She cupped her face and pulled her up, leaning in to kiss her. 

Asami had removed her remaining clothing and stood over the Avatar. She guided Korra to her entrance and then sat down hard, connecting them. Korra couldn't help the groan that escaped her mouth as Asami started to move in a circular motion. 

"As-Asami..."

Korra reached out but Asami kept her hands pinned over her head this time.

"Asami, please."

Asami started to bounce up and down, Korra thrusting her hips to meet her every time. 

Korra had lost all control. She roared and stood up, picking Asami up with her. She pressed her into the wall and started to pound into her. 

Asami cursed under her breath, her nails digging into Korra's back. 

Korra leaned in, kissing Asami hard. She carried her over to the desk and flipped her over. Asami's butt cheeks slapping into Korra with every thrust. Korra could feel her time coming and increased her pace. The desk started to squeak underneath them, unable to keep up with their movements. 

Korra held on to Asami as the desk came crashing down underneath them. 

Asami took control again and pushed Korra down onto the floor, riding her until they were both screaming each other's names. 

Asami fell down onto Korra as she rode out her last wave of pleasure. They were both sweating and panting. 

Korra leaned in for a soft kiss. 

When she pulled away she smiled. She brushed Asami's hair out of her face.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
